Dark Words
by Invader Razz
Summary: Julia has been searching for Edward most of her vampire life but when she finally finds him he's changed greatly from the 17 year old boy he used to be. With a hatred of Carlisle, a love for Seth, a four day deadline and a thirst for human blood she must find a way to get the Cullens to fight on her side against the Volturi. Can she convince them? Or will she be forever alone?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:Meeting and Greeting**_

Ugh, you've got to be kidding me, more wolves? They just don't know when to stop, do they? I need to find Edward's scent because I haven't found it in an hour and I only have four days left! Crap! They got my leg! I don't wanna have to use mind control again. **_I'm just a harmless Cullen._**Obviously they thought about that and angrily left me alone. That's when it hit me like I ran into another vampire. Edward's scent. It was everywhere! I didn't know how to follow it but I followed the trail that was strongest.

The trail led me to a large mansion-like house. This must be where he lives, pretty fancy for a vampire but because I was reuniting with someone near and dear(who I'd like to really kick his ass) I decided to see how I looked in a nearby puddle. My dark red eyes seemed bright and lively, my brownish-bronze hair was wildly tangled, my light blue jeans were covered in rips, grass stains and dirt stains from those damn mutts, but my red V-neck tee and orange tank top were fine. All in all, I looked perfect.

All of a sudden I was being dragged by my leg into the woods and all I could think was _there goes my V-neck._ I decided to see what was dragging me so I looked down at my leg and there was a light gray wolf pulling on me.

I kicked furiously at it not bothering to control it until two more wolves came running and watching. One looked younger but he was tall and gangly, the other looked fiercely at me with a piercing gaze which caught me off guard for a moment, but I quickly recovered. The other two wolves began attacking at me and I managed to stand up and get A few good swings with my hands before I was knocked to the ground again.

The four of us went rolling along and I had managed to get on top of them for a moment until I was toppled off. The wolves held me down with their huge paws. _I'm just a Cullen._ They seemed to be muttering apologetically in some wolfy language, not like I could understand it.

"Don't go just yet."

I knew that voice. Carlisle. I slowly turned around. I looked at him. "You."

He gave me the look of confusion I knew he would as he approached me. When he was far enough out, I ran and tackled him to the ground and gave him a few good punches before I was pulled from him and practically drop kicked by a large dark haired male I'm assuming is Emmett.

"I wish none of you harm but Carlisle." I said hoping not to get drop kicked again.

"Why do you hate Carlisle?"

"For turning the one person I loved into a monster because he would've been better off dead." I spat the last word.

"You stay away from us." the dark haired one grabbed me by the arm and ripped my hand off.

I let out a torturing scream and saw that one of the women watching looked horrified "Emmett!" she shrieked, "give her hand back to her now!"He through my hand at me and I spat at him before reattaching it.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Edward came walking through the woods with a dark haired girl. He looked at me, I ran over to him and kicked him in the shin "Ow" he protested, "what'd you do that for?"

"For not telling them about me and not even bothering to tell me you got married!" I motioned to the ring on his finger.

The dark haired girl gave me a fierce snarl and I bared my teeth which were(strangely)bigger than hers. "Bella," he warned, "don't." Bella reluctantly became silent.

Edward didn't even have time to turn his attention before I wrapped my arms around his neck catching in a hug that would've crushed his bones if he were still human. He gladly hugged me back and Bella snarled again.

"Do you ever learn to shut up?"

"Jules!" Edward scolded "Don't be mean to my wife!"

I burst out laughing "That's your wife?!" I laughed harder. It just sounded so different. He frowned at me and I cut my laugh off "Sorry."

He gave me a stern look "Now, why did you attack Carlisle?"

No one told him which means one of them was thinking about it and I realized Edward's a mind-reader so I thought my reply _for turning you into a soulless monster like me_.

"Oh" was all he could manage.

"Edward," Carlisle sounded concerned," who is this?" I snickered at his confusion and I got another glare.

Edward answered this with finality because he knew everyone wanted to know,"This is Julia Masen. My sister."

**A/N: In this chapter there's a lot of interaction between characters more than I expected to be perfectly honest. Also I would like to apologize for any short chapters I write 'cause I usually do that when I'm a bit frazzled with my stories.**


	2. Talk to Turn

_**Chapter 2:Talk to Turn**_

I could hear what they were saying about me and they knew it.

"She's too dangerous to keep around, Esme, and you know it."

"Rose we can teach her our ways."

"She has unresolved issues with Carlisle and the only way she wants to settle them is to kill him."

I just sat on the steps outside of the big house and listened to me being insulted in about nine different ways, when a tall, gangly 15 year old boy approached me. He was shirtless and had no shoes, just shorts. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, your not gonna insult me nine ways to sunday mutt?"I said that 'cause he smelled like a dog and probably was one but he was cute.

"Don't worry that'll happen after I find out who you are, I mean its a lot easier to insult people when you know their names." he smiled and I just couldn't help but smile back. "I'm Seth, by the way."

"I'm Julia Masen."

"Wasn't Masen Edward's last name?"

"Yes, I'm actually his biological sister."

"That's cool."

"It's not so cool when you're about to die."

"What do you mean?"

"The Cullens are planning on killing me."

"Well, I'll change their minds, don't worry." he flashed that smile again before walking into the house.

Then Edward came out and he looked angrier than when dad told him he'd never have a real life. "Ed" I called him over "what's the matter?"

"Oh, I think you know."

"I don't." I really didn't.

"So, anything new?"

"You know how everything goes with me Edward, you don't talk to me I don't talk to you."

"If you tell me how you got turned I'll tell you what the matter is."

"Fine. It happened two days after my fourteenth birthday, I was walking down a short alley way because it was the shortcut I always used to get to my favourite café. When a man showed up and said he needed me to be with him I tried to walk away but he was incredibly fast. He pulled me into the sewers where he proceeded to change me and apologize to me.

"When I awoke as a vampire he told me what I was and said how much I was like his real daughter. I stayed with him four years before I proceeded to find out who I really was. So I went to city records and asked about my family, the lady said that the last living family member I had was an older brother who died from Spanish influenza but his body was never found.

"After that I left the man and decided to go searching for you assuming you were still some what alive."

Edward thought about this for a long moment before asking how I found him in the end.

" I went to the only place I could've gone. The Volturi. They gladly accepted me with open arms and found me a place with the guard because of my wonderful little talent of mind control."

"I was upset because half my family wants to kill you."

"I know."

I stood up "I'll leave you to think of who you're siding with." and with that I ran into the woods.


End file.
